One-shot of Bonnie and Kol
by tvd007
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur le Konnie ( Bonnie- Kol ).


Elle en avait tout simplement marre !

Oui Bonnie Bennett en avait marre. Depuis qu'elle avait développé ses pouvoirs et que les vampires étaient entrés dans sa vie, plus rien n'allait. Elle n'avait fait que souffrir, encore et encore. Et tout ça pour protéger Elena. La belle métisse en voulait à sa meilleure amie bien que tout ce qu'il était arrivé n'était pas que de sa faute. Cela était en grande partie à cause de Damon... et dire qu'Elena développait à présent des sentiments clairs pour lui ! Stefan avait rompu avec elle et à présent il était certain qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Bonnie ne pouvait pas le supportait. Elena avait d'abord aimé Stefan et maintenant Damon. Pour Bonnie, Elena aurait du savoir ce qu'elle voulait et à cause de son amour pour les deux frères, elle, elle n'avait fait que souffrir. Bon d'accord Elena avait aussi souffert. Mais au moins, elle avait les deux frères, son frère à elle ainsi que Matt, toujours prêt à l'aider. Et elle, qui avait-elle ? Sa grand-mère était morte pour avoir aidé Damon a entré dans la crypte, sa mère avait été transformée en vampire par Damon à cause d'Elijah. Maintenant qu'Elena était une vampire, elle n'avait plus aucun humain à qui se confier. Jérémy et elle s'étaient éloignés lorsque celui-ci avait embrassé le fantôme d'Anna. Bonnie se sentait seule et surtout elle en avait marre de n'être que la sorcière dont les vampires avaient besoin pour régler leur problème car au final, c'était toujours elle la perdante dans l'histoire. Des vies étaient menacées voir même sacrifiées.  
S'en était trop pour la petite sorcière. Elena et Caroline arrivaient à surmonter tout ça car elles étaient bien entourrées et elles n'étaient plus humaines, mais elle, elle était seule. Le professeur Shane avait été pour elle une source de réconfort mais elle avait apprit qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions dont l'utiliser elle. Alors un matin, Bonnie, avait fait ses valises, et sans prévenir personne, elle avait quitter le campus où elle s'était établie pour être près du professeur Shane. Elle avait chargé sa voiture et elle avait pris la route, quittant Mystic Falls et ses alentours. Elle ignorait si elle reviendrait ou pas. En tout cas, elle avait besoin de mettre de l'espace entre tous ces fichus vampires et elle. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée d'abandonner ainsi ses deux amies mais après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et sacrifié pour elles, elles comprendraient. Elle roula toute la journée sans trop savoir où elle voulait aller. Le destin voulut qu'elle se retrouva à Denver, là où Jérémy avait été envoyé par Damon et Elena. Bonnie, qui éprouvait toujours de l'affection pour Jérémy, décida d'y rester quelques temps. Au moins, elle pourrait se repasser les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

Le lendemain, Bonnie ne se présenta pas au lycée car elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se remettre dans ses études. Elle sortit donc faire le tour de la ville. Elle s'acheta un pain au chocolat chez le boulanger et s'installa sur un banc dans le parc. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard insistant du jeune homme sur elle qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il n'était pas beau mais sublime. Bon d'accord, c'était sûrement exagéré mais Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait un visage d'ange. Ses yeux couleurs noisettes étaient envoûtants, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air canaille et sexy, sa bouche était la plus belle qu'il eut été donné de voir à la sorcière et enfin, il avait de beaux traits fins. Le jeune homme, voyant que Bonnie le dévisageait, sourit. Un sourire plutôt provocateur mais qui ne manqua pas d'ajouter du charme au jeune homme. Bonnie se rendant compte qu'elle le dévisageait, détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement. Que lui prenait-il de fixer ainsi cet inconnu. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose... mais quoi ? Le jeune homme brisa enfin le silence :

- Je ne te dérnage pas j'espère ?

- Quoi ? Oh non pas du tout, je... je réfléchissais juste.

- Une jolie fille comme toi assise toute seule dans un parc réfléchit ? demanda t-il avec son sourire qui commençait à énerver Bonnie.

- Oui pourquoi ? Sa te dérange ?

- Oui un peu. Tu ne devrais pas être ici Bonnie Bennett. répondit-il en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à la sorcière.

Le fait qu'il connaisse son nom mit mal à l'aise Bonnie. Surprise, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son interlocuteur.

- On se connaît ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui et non en fait. dit-il après un petit moment.

Il arborait toujours ce sourire idiot et Bonnie avait sérieusement envie de lui enlever. Cependant, il était plus séduisant que jamais. Bon c'était pour cela qu'elle allait se laisser faire par lui. Qui sait sur quel psychopathe elle était encore tombée. Psychopathe au visage d'ange qui lui rappelait quelqu'un dont elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se souvenir.

- Comment sa ? On se connaît oui ou non ? continua Bonnie en prenant un ton énervé.

- C'est plutôt amusant comme situation. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es mais toi tu l'ignores ou plutôt tu le sais sans le savoir. continua le brun.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Bonnie commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Comment pouvait-elle connaître quelqu'un sans le savoir ?

- Bon écoute, soit tu me dis maintenant qui tu es sois tu me laisses tranquille.

- D'accord. Hum mon frère et ma soeur avaient raison sur toi : tu montes vite les tours mais cela te rend tellement plus sexy.

A nouveau, Bonnie se mit à rougir mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle redressa fièrement son menton face à son interlocuteur.

- Arrête de me parler comme si on était ami, c'est compris ? répliqua la sorcière.

- Bien je crois que je vais y aller, mais avant je vais te donner un indice sur moi.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle. Bonnie haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Puis sans prévenir, celui-ci se pencha rapidement sur elle et l'embrassa. Elle fût tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle se laissa envoûter par ce bel inconnu et répondit à son baiser, tout son corps réclamant davantage. Puis elle fût brutalement ramenée à la réalité en se rendant compte que le jeune homme avait la peau glacé et que le simple touché lui invoquait la mort. C'était la sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle touchait un vampire. Un vampire, c'était un vampire qu'elle était en train d'embrasser ! Elle se retira alors de lui et lui mit une gifle. Pour toute réaction, le vampire ricana et se leva.

- Je le savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister. Pour ma part, je t'ai trouvé à mon goût dès l'instant où je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois. dit-il en se remettant à sourire.

- Va t'en. cria Bonnie folle de rage.

- Tu ne pourras pas me détester longtemps... Bonnie Bennett. dit-il avant de finalement tourner les talons.

Bonnie, elle, resta sur place, complètement sidérée. Elle venait de comprendre à qui elle avait eu affaire. C'était Kol Mikealson ! Son visage lui disait quelque chose car il ressemblait beaucoup à Elijah en plus jeune et en plus séduisant. Bonnie se mit une gifle mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle être sous le charme d'un vampire, être qu'elle haïssait de par sa nature de sorcière ? Et surtout du frère de Klaus ! Ses amis lui avaient parlé de lui, lui décrivant son physique et son caractère. Et malgré ça, elle n'avait pas su le reconnaître, elle s'était sentie attirée par lui et pire, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser ! Et comment lui pouvait prétendre l'aimer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ? Pourtant il était clair que lui l'avait déjà vu sinon il n'aurait jamais pu la reconnaître aussi facilement. Mais où l'avait-il vu ? Bonnie avait rencontré pratiquement toute la famille de Klaus : Elijah en premier dont elle avait du admettre qu'elle l'avait apprécié avant qu'il n'oblige Damon à transformer sa mère, Klaus et Rebekah les deux plus insupportables originels, Esther et même Finn. Mais pas Kol. Elle s'en souviendrait sinon.  
Furieuse contre lui et elle-même, Bonnie quitta le parc à grands pas avant de s'enfermer dans le studio qu'elle avait loué. Même ici à Denver, loin de Mystic Falls, les démons venaient encore la tourmenter. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste être tranquille ? A ce moment, son portable retentit. Bonnie s'approcha et vit que c'était Elena. Elle poussa un soupir. Ca ne faisait qu'à peine 3 jours qu'elle n'avait plus vu Elena et pourtant Bonnie n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir même si la cause de tous ses malheurs était elle. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle l'aimait . Et puis Elena n'avait jamais demandé tout cela, elle souffrait autant que son amie. La seule différence aux yeux de Bonnie, c'était qu'Elena aurait du chasser de sa vie les vampires. Bon cela n'aurait pas écarté Klaus pour autant, mais au moins il y aurait eu moins de casse. Bonnie finit alors par décrocher au téléphone. Elle avait beau fuit, finalement, cela ne reglerait pas ses problèmes pour autant. Elle était une sorcière et sa vie était remplie de surnaturel, elle ne pouvait changer cela. C'était dur mais elle devait l'accepter une bonne fois pour toutes...

- Bonnie ! Mais tu es où ? hurla à moitié Elena.

- Elena, ne crie pas si fort. Écoute, je suis désolée, sincèrement. répondit la sorcière.

- Avec Caroline, on a pas arrêté de te chercher et de t'envoyer des sms.

- Je sais. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça Elena et même de ... vous deux.

Même si elle ne pouvait voir le visage de son amie, Bonnie savait qu'Elena comprenait et qu'elle compatissait. Sa compassion était sa plus grande qualité et Bonnie espérait que jamais elle ne la perdrait.

- Je comprends. Tu es où ? demanda la brunette.

- A Denver.

- A Denver ? Dans la ville où Jérémy a été ?

- Elle-même et c'est à cause de ton frère que j'ai décidé d'y aller. Mais sa n'a plus d'importance à présent.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il. demanda Elena.

- J'ai croisé Kol ici. Elena, je suis une sorcière et j'aurai bien fuir, sa ne reglera jamais le problème. Des vampires, il y a en partout ! C'est ma vie de vivre avec le surnaturel, il faut que je l'accepte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu vas va bien au moins ? s'inquiéta Elena.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait. Écoute, je serais rentrée d'ici 3 jours. On en parlera toutes les 3 d'accord ?

- D'accord. Fais attention à toi Bonnie.

Sur ce, Bonnie raccrocha. Elle décida de passer encore la journée à Denver et le lendemain elle reprendrait la route. Sauf que... Bonnie Bennett ne fut jamais de retour dans trois jours.

***

- Debout, debout petite marmotte ! chantonna une voix masculine au dessus de la tête de Bonnie.

- Hmm, encore 5 minutes. marmonna Bonnie encore toute ensommeillée.

La sorcière se blottit davantage dans ses couvertures. Elle était si bien là. En plus, elle avait passé une autre nuit de rêve. Oh oui depuis qu'elle sortait avec Kol Mikealson, la petite sorcière vivait sur son petit nuage. Quelle ironie tout de même ! Elle qui détestait tant les vampires avait finit par tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Et c'était pas n'importe qui puisque c'était le frère de Klaus, un originel ! Mais Kol était tout ce que Bonnie avait toujours rêvé : attentionné, drôle, charmeur, protecteur et surtout il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Jamais il ne lui demandait sa magie pour son compte. Bon parfois il était aussi agaçant imprévisible car personne n'est parfait après tout. Mais le bon côté était que personne connaissait leur relation puisque Kol n'était jamais revenu à Mystic Falls et il comptait bien garder sous silence sa relation avec la belle sorcière. De son côté, Bonnie n'avait jamais non plus avoué à ses amis qu'elle sortait avec Kol. En fait, elle n'était jamais rentrée. Elle s'était contentée d'envoyer un sms à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, ils pouvaient bien se passer d'elle un moment. Elle comptait revenir un jour...


End file.
